


Pillow Talk

by Mythdefied



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of Ares' previous experience, mortals generally did one of two things after he fucked them, they either dropped to their knees and thanked him profusely for the honor (and if they knew what was good for them, they followed up that thanks with a blow job), or they kept their mouths shut and left after he was done with them. They did not sit there in his bed, naked, covered in come, and talk about how their day went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

In all of Ares' previous experience, mortals generally did one of two things after he fucked them, they either dropped to their knees and thanked him profusely for the honor (and if they knew what was good for them they followed up that thanks with a blow job), or they kept their mouths shut and left after he was done with them. They did not sit there in his bed, naked, covered in come, and talk about how their day went.

Not unless they were Joxer.

"So then Gabby hit the guard with her staff because the other guard knocked him into her and she thought he was, you know, grabbing at her like _that_ and he hit her back and Xena didn't like that so she knocked him out with one of those really hard punches she does -- the ones that make your head ring two days afterwards, those? Anyway, so he went down and then the rest of the guards jumped us and I had to try to protect Gabby because she fell under the first guard but then one of the others fell on me when Xena tripped him and--"

"Breathe," Ares said, because as entertaining as it could be to watch Joxer's face turn blue like that, he did tend to pass out and he wasn't much use in bed after that.

"Oh, right, thanks." Joxer grinned widely at him even, as he drew in a deep breath. "The guy fell on me and -- did you know Denes' men don't bathe more than twice a year? At least that's what it smelled like and since he's your warlord you should talk to him about that -- or maybe you should wait until after he gets out of that jail Xena put him in but don't blame her! Like I was saying, he and his men were attacking us and...."

On the other hand, if Joxer passed out, it meant that he wasn't running his mouth anymore. 

Crossing his ankles, leaning back against the metal headboard, Ares decided that next time he wouldn't give Joxer the reminder.

Of course, it would be easier to just cut Joxer's voice off, or maybe even remove it entirely, but, the one time he'd threatened to do that, Joxer had...had _looked_ at him. Pathetic, that look, eyes wide, face going pale as hurt and worse, resignation flittered across his expression, like he'd been hoping for so much more and wasn't surprised that he wouldn't get it. Ares had almost taken that look off Joxer's face with a handy fireball, but it would've caused far too much trouble when Xena found out -- and there was no "if," she _would_ find out -- so it'd been easier to just wave the issue aside, let Joxer go on talking.

Which he did. Constantly. Even when Ares had him bent over, ass in the air, Joxer kept up a steady stream of words, although Ares could tolerate that better than his normal babble. Because Joxer begged so prettily. Those "mores" and "harders" and "pleases" were like poetry falling from Joxer's mouth, his tone dropping to a low, grating level that sent pleasant shivers through Ares with his tongue or cock buried as deep inside Joxer as he could get.

But it was far less tolerable with Joxer just sitting there, cross-legged in front of him, talking about anything and everything that came into his -- incredibly empty -- head. He wore that jarringly bright grin, his eyes flashing with excitement as he described yet another round of trouble Xena and her pet bard had no doubt had to pull him out of, though to hear Joxer tell it, he was the only reason they'd escaped alive.

"Then Denes pulled out that big axe of his and went after Xena but I couldn't let him do that so I drew my sword and challenged him right there! And you know everyone knows Joxer the Mighty's reputation so he backed off--"

More like fell backwards laughing, if Ares had to make a guess.

"--and I bought us some time so Xena could help Gabby up but not a lot of it because Denes came back with a whole lot more men -- hey, can you get me an axe like his? With that really neat scroll work on the blade and a really sharp edge and--"

"Not a chance," Ares said firmly, drumming his fingers on his bare thigh. Joxer in his bed was mildly entertaining; Joxer in pieces would be less so.

"Oh." Joxer seemed to consider that for a moment, frowning briefly. Then he shrugged and smiled again. "Okay, so how about a new sword? Because the last one broke when I blocked Denes' axe."

"You blocked an axe with a _rapier_?" Ares gave him an incredulous look. "And what? You think I'll give you another good one to destroy?"

"Well, I thought that, you know, maybe a bigger one." Joxer shrugged, dropping his gaze. "That one was so thin and I think I just need something, I don't know, bigger."

"You want bigger? Fine." Ares shoved himself up, one hand braced on the bed while the other reached out to grab Joxer.

His hand closed around Joxer's wrist, and before Joxer could do more than open his mouth to ask what was undoubtedly an _incredibly_ stupid question, Ares yanked him forward. He put enough force into it to send Joxer sprawling on top of him, an ungainly tangle of long, pale limbs.

"Hey!" Joxer squeaked the word, staring up at Ares in surprise and annoyance. And how dare a _mortal_ be annoyed with _him_?

Ares flipped him over onto his back with a simple twist of his wrist. Joxer yelped, the sound cutting off in a wuff of choked off breath as he landed. Fortunately for Joxer, the mattress cushioned him, unfortunately, Ares wasn't nearly as padded, and he wasn't gentle about it when he levered himself on top of Joxer, pinning him there with every ounce of hard muscle and bone that made up his form in the mortal realm.

Joxer's mouth fell open, and he tried to pull in deep gulps of air, but Ares could see he wasn't getting much.

"How's this for bigger?" Ares used his knees to shove Joxer's legs apart, hands pushing Joxer's thighs up, tilting his hips and one hard thrust--

Joxer cried out, but it was muffled to Ares' ears, drowned out by the sound of his own deep groan as he slid into that so very tight ass. He knew Joxer wasn't in any pain, or none that mattered, not with the way he was still so open and slicked up from last time.

A couple long pulls out, slow pushes back in and Joxer moaned, raising his legs further, draping one over Ares' shoulder.

"M--much big--bigger," Joxer agreed around gasps, as Ares began rocking steadily into him.

"Yeah." The word came out as a low growl and, bracing one hand on the bed for more leverage, Ares moved for a better, deeper angle.

Joxer's hands slid up his chest, one resting over his nipple, palm rubbing hard against it, sending little sparks of sharp pleasure straight to Ares' cock. Joxer's other hand moved up to grab a handful of Ares' hair, fingers tangling in the strands before Joxer tugged at him.

Ares lowered his head, and Joxer met him halfway, kissing him hard, wet and open, tongue pushing into Ares' mouth. It was an awkward angle for a mortal, though Ares could have fucked and kissed him like this for hours. But he didn't try to keep Joxer there when that agile tongue slid out of his mouth, licked along his bottom lip before withdrawing entirely.

Joxer lay back, gripped the sheet beside him tightly, then gave Ares that wide grin -- right before he shoved his hips up, tightening hard around Ares' cock.

The feel, the heat and clench of muscles around him tore a groan from Ares and he thrust faster, rising up a little more onto his knees, finding a different angle, finding--

A shout from Joxer, encouragement and pleasure and he let go of the sheet to wrap his hand around his own cock.

Ares sat up fully, hands moving to grip Joxer's hips, to hold him steady there as Ares pounded into him, watching Joxer fist himself, hand sliding up, tightening and moving back down faster and faster. 

Fates, he was tight. Even after doing this half a dozen times in the past day he was still like a vise around Ares' cock, drawing him in, clutching at him, holding him there and dragging a harsh groan of pleasure from Ares every time he pulled back.

Joxer's eyes had closed, lashes dark against his skin and every time Ares thrust in, so very, very deep, he moaned softly, sometimes a broken whimper. His hand flexed around his cock, thumb rubbing under the head and then he was coming.

Ares didn't stop. Still rocking into him, Ares watched with a grin that was as vicious as it was pleased as Joxer bucked up beneath him, gasping and crying out, come splattering over his chest in three long spurts.

Tightening his grip on Joxer's hips, Ares slammed forward, as hard as he dared, over and over. Joxer would be damn sore later, but he'd be smiling about it.

Joxer was limp beneath him now, body rocking with Ares' fast, shallow thrusts, a moan escaping him once when Ares' cock hit the perfect spot. But Ares wasn't worried about Joxer now, he was after his own pleasure and it was a single-minded pursuit. Jaw clenched, he gasped through gritted teeth, hips working at a frantic pace. He rocked into Joxer, pressing deeper, feeling Joxer so incredibly tight around him and a burning was starting at the base of his spine, lights sparking before his eyes.

Twice more, driving so deep in, shuddering as heat shot up his back, thighs clenching with it, white hot through his cock and he thought maybe he yelled but he couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears, couldn't see past the too-bright flashing in front of his eyes.

It was a mortal man's weakness, collapsing after a round of good -- okay, damn good sex, but Ares had found that there was pleasure in that part of it as well. Dropping down on top of Joxer, knocking the breath out of him, feeling sweaty, overheated skin slide against his own as aftershocks of pleasure shot through him, tingling along his spine. There was something about lying there sprawled out on top of Joxer's still gasping body, feeling his cock soften and slip out of Joxer's body, it just felt...good. Better than summoning his powers to banish the ache of hard worked muscles, the tiredness that hung over him, the stickiness between them. It was pleasant to just lie there, let his breathing slow naturally, feel Joxer's heart gradually cease its pounding.

"Wow, that was fun!" Joxer said eventually, his tone bright and cheerful despite the lingering breathlessness in his voice.

Face pressed against Joxer's shoulder, Ares had to turn his head to see Joxer, nose brushing against soft, pale skin as he moved.

Joxer was grinning again and Ares smirked back, or maybe it was more of a smile.

"So, um...." Joxer brought a hand up to touch Ares' hair, to stroke his fingers over the long, sweat-dampened mass. "Can I have a new sword?"

Ares snorted, a soft sound against Joxer's collarbone; like he was going to be bribed into it. "Yeah."

He frowned. That didn't sound a whole lot like the firm "no" he'd planned on saying. That wasn't a good sign.

Joxer's grin widened. "Thanks!" He angled his head enough to fit their lips together, his nose pressing hard against the side of Ares', the fit bordering on uncomfortable. Ares leaned into the kiss anyway.

He pulled back a moment later, just enough to see Joxer's face, to look closely at him. Joxer grinned at him again, lips stretched wide in one of the most ridiculous looking expressions Ares had ever seen on a mortal face. Joxer looked so utterly comic, not in the least bit sexy; there was nothing there to inspire passion or even lust. And yet Ares found himself smiling back, felt his cock twitch against Joxer's thigh, a shiver work through him when Joxer's fingers brushed over his shoulder.

"Definitely not a good sign," he said under his breath.

"Huh?" Joxer gave him a curious look, that grin not dimming in the slightest.

Ares just shook his head, leaned in and kissed him again.

Fin


End file.
